


KeyShots

by Kitty Seeboo (KittySeeboo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bedtime, Christmas fic, First Kiss, KeyShots, M/M, Mistletoe, The Sensation of Touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySeeboo/pseuds/Kitty%20Seeboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots that focus on the dynamic, intricate relationship between Astral and Yuuma. Keyshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm incredibly happy to be posting here again! It has been such a long time. This is not my first keyshipping fic (I've got two other shorter ones on tumblr), but this is my fic that officially restarts my career! I'm so happy! 
> 
> This was initially for a post on tumblr under Imagine Your OTP. It was about them sharing a bed for the first time and fighting for covers, about snoring and all that good stuff. Though, this morphed into something more emotional. My obsession to explore Astral's inexperience with touching kicked in and well... I just went from there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I am in no way profiting off of this work. 
> 
> Update: I have decided to make this into an unrelated series of oneshots (thus the name "KeyShots") that will be indefinitely complete. I know this has been done already by Breaking-Benjamin-rules, but my decision for this was solely based upon the fact that I'd rather keep all my short, keyshipping fics in one pile rather than make separate stories for them. Kudos to "Keyshipping Oneshots", though. It's definitely worth a read for any keyshipper!
> 
> Summary: Laying in his hammock in the attic gave Yuuma a sense of closeness to his parents, a sense of peace in his chaotic life. Of course Astral would be the one to make him want to make a change, no matter how small.

Yuuma's candid desire to be able to touch Astral more had become as palpable as Astral himself after their battle at Sargasso. He had expected the ethereal entity to be the one to initiate further contact because of his innate inquisitiveness. Every time he did not ask or act or simply kept his arms crossed whenever he was close to the boy, Yuuma felt his heart sink to the depths of his being. He didn't push Astral despite this, as he understood that he would need time to heal after Yuuma's betrayal. The boy accepted the guilt as his curse, let it drench him in an agony unknown to anyone but himself.

They'd had their fair share of misadventures during the search for the Legendary Numbers(the most recent being Yuuma getting possessed by a talking tanuki named Ponta during his duel with Girag), but now they were home. Their arrival was not quite pleasant. Akari had smacked him and harshly reprimanded him for disappearing so suddenly and scaring both her and his grandmother, but enveloped him in a warm embrace in the end, thankful that no tragedy had befallen her precious baby brother.

Sometimes he wished that Astral would attempt to hug him like this. A breathy laugh escaped his lips at that thought. That would be about expected as Kaito baking him cookies or Shark asking to slow dance with him.

After a delicious dinner and a warm shower, Yuuma was ready for bed. Just as he was about to ascend the ladder to his attic – where he would lay peacefully in his hammock and stare out into the dark, endless sky, engulfed by the memories of his beloved parents that were collected there – he was stopped by Astral. It wasn't a touch or a call that caught his attention, but the fact that Astral was kneeling on his bed, sporadically bouncing.

"It's very soft," he observed, clutching the sheets and rubbing it between his transparent, blue fingers. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"Do you want to sleep there?"

"My place of rest is in the key."

"Can you try?" Yuuma hopped off the ladder and sat beside Astral. "I will if you do."

"I do not wish to obstruct your 'normal' habits." Not a definite "yes", but certainly not a "no".

"It won't be so bad!" Yuuma announced, plopping down on the bed and making Astral bounce a little more. Then he held Astral's wrist and pulled him down too. Astral made a whine of protest, stunned by Yuuma's abruptness, and the boy simply laughed it off and asked his partner if he was comfy.

The celestial creature laid flat on his back, arms fluttering uncertainly at his sides for the first few minutes. He was very comfortable. It was not at all the same as when he would rejuvenate within the Emperor's Key, but being here with Yuuma, not dueling nor arguing nor even conversing, just simply existing side-by-side, felt surreal.

The tranquility of that moment shattered when Yuuma unceremoniously dumped the cover unto Astral, who became entangled and fought to be free of his confines. When he finally succeeded, the room had darkened to the point where he was the sole source of light.

"Yuuma," he called, glancing around for the boy. "Yuuma, where are you?"

"Under here!" came his muffled reply. Astral lifted the sheet and looked below and found playful red eyes staring back into his own heterochromatic ones. "I knew it! You do make a good nightlight!"

Honestly, that was the only thing he could think of to tell Astral that wouldn't make him sound like a creep. Sure, he had to explain to the entity what the purpose of nightlights were since he never used one once with Astral around, but it was preferable to a conversation explaining why he thought Astral looked like divinity incarnate, or why he thought the holy blue flames that encompassed his entirety were so beautiful.

Then he finally crawled up beside Astral, and pulled the cover over both their heads. He told the spirit tales of his childhood. Of how he would crawl into his parents' bed when he was younger and snuggle with them; of how his father would both scare and excite him with fables and fantasies; of how his mother would sing him lullabies in a tender, God-given voice; of how his sister used to sneak him out at night and take him on joyrides on her motorcycle; and of how his grandmother would prepare a fresh bento every morning for him to go to school (and how much he appreciates that she still does in her old age).

"Dad told me that there were two other worlds once. That next to our world was a world filled with hope, and then another that needed it." He had no trouble seeing the look of intense concentration on Astral's face as he absorbed every detail of this intimate moment, regardless of whether he was amused by or enjoyed Yuuma's ceaseless talking. "Do you think that... he was talking about the Astral and Varian worlds?"

"Perhaps," replied Astral after pondering his question. "His involvement with my world is of a great extent."

There was the strongest possibility that Kazuma was alive in the Astral world. Both he and Tron were used as sacrifices – living XYZ material – by Dr. Faker to open the multidimensional door, and Tron survived. Became a shell of his former self that was hellbent on a sadistic revenge, but alive nonetheless. So there was still hope.

"Yeah... You're right." A yawn escaped the boy's tanned lips after he uttered that statement. "I'm tired."

"I've noticed. You should rest."

"I suppose... Astral?"

"Yes, Yuuma."

"Stay here tonight."

"Am I not always here?"

"No... I mean 'here'. On this bed. With me." Upon hearing the hesitance in his words, and seeing his cheeks bloom a rosy red, Astral smiled and assented.

The night was anything but relaxing. He had to cover his ears and curl up, even going as far as hiding his head beneath a pillow to shut out Yuuma's obnoxious snoring, which resulted in his earrings getting hooked on the fabric. After freeing himself, he attempted to suffocate the infernal noise with said pillow, which resulted in an angry, incoherent Yuuma swearing at him and pinning him down and demanding to know what he was doing before he promptly fell back asleep while draped across Astral.

"Yuuma! Wake up!" he groaned, struggling to push the offending weight off of his body. Said boy – completely incognizant of Astral's plight – only muttered unintelligibly before rolling over and swaddling himself with the sheet. This situation was utterly ridiculous. There would be no way Astral could perform his rejuvenation ritual with a restless sleeper like Yuuma. The only thing that prevented him from vanishing into the key, though, was Yuuma's bewildering behavior.

The nights he'd stayed awake watching television for hours on end, Yuuma had always slept calmly in his hammock. Sure, he snored, but he was never this violent. Perhaps the alteration to his regular sleeping accommodations had a much larger affect on his subconscious than Astral had accounted for.

Before he could dwell too much on this possibility, he felt those warm, tanned arms wrap themselves gently around his frame, and felt Yuuma snuggle up to him as closely as humanly possible.

"Astral..." he breathed, tickling the creature's neck with a sensation that he'd never felt before. He didn't dare respond, a bit wary of Yuuma's instinctual, hostile responses, but waited in bated breath for the boy to retreat instead. Astral gasped when his ear was bit, trying desperately to pull away now.

"Yuuma... Wake up!" The ethereal being arched lightly, whimpering when the boy suckled on the sensitive appendage. "Ah... Please..." He pushed against his chest, head spinning when that sinful mouth whispered wordlessly into his ear before it nipped the pointy tip.

Then he rolled atop Astral, his face buried into the crook of his neck as he nuzzled and sometimes licked the royal blue gem closest to his lips; those hands interlaced with Astral's, and his body conformed against the entity's in a way neither ever expected to. It was driving Astral insane, assaulting him in ways that were entirely new to him. It made him want... _**Want**_... Want to form Zexal. He needed to be closer to Yuuma, as if feeling his partner's body burn against his own wasn't more than intoxicating; as if the heart that beat inside Yuuma didn't resonate from within his own incorporeal being through their clasped hands; as if the sensual way that Yuuma unconsciously played with his gems and body in his state of slumber didn't make his mind reel and his core ache for more.

Overwhelming yet not nearly enough. Astral _**needed**_ more. It wasn't enough for Yuuma to touch him on the outside. He needed him on the _**inside**_ as well. He needed for their essences to become one; to become so tightly interwoven that no Man, Astral, or Varian could ever tear them asunder.

Even within the realm of dreams, was Yuuma relaying his consensual desires?

' _I'm sorry..._ ' That... was the voice of Yuuma's heart. ' _I always want to be with you, Astral. To touch_ ' – Yuuma's hands instinctively tightened their hold on Astral's, but not to a painful degree – ' _to protect... To be with always... To love..._ ' Astral's eyes rolled back at those sincere thoughts, the intensity of his luminosity obscuring any distinguishable feature on Astral, and a pleasurable, powerful pulse emitted from his being as he reveled in the vitality and rapture they brought him.

Their bond was still so strong, stronger than it ever was, after overcoming so many trials and tribulations together. Something that Astral couldn't see, but knew was there, that he would be crazy not to acknowledge the existence of.

Why did Yuuma not speak these words to him when he was awake? Was it too chagrining? He knew Yuuma to be expressive, to show his care both through stubbornly denying that he did care and outright crying if a friend was in pain. He had never shown Astral that he was capable of articulating himself in matters of the heart, adopting a tough persona instead.

On this night, Astral was glad that he stayed with Yuuma. Those were words that he would probably have never heard if he didn't, and – as it was – words that he would probably never hear again. Just once was satisfactory, though.

He kept Yuuma in his embrace for the rest of that night, surprised that he did not fight nor snore while locked in this position. Astral did not dread the arrival of morning, feeling that a simple explanation would pacify his young partner. Even if Yuuma would wear the facade of being annoyed and embarrassed, he knew that the boy would appreciate the fact that Astral had stayed as he asked, and returned the emotions that his heart begged for.

* * *

**©Kitty Seeboo**


	2. The Sensation of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Yuuma and Astral touched evoked feelings of extraordinary proportions.

The sensation of touch was a phenomenon that Astral was completely unacquainted with up until this moment. Feeling Yuuma press his hand against his own was breathtaking. It was so warm, so smooth with the faintest imprints of lines that foretold his life, so real... It added an entirely new layer to their Zexal. He would feel alive, feel what Yuuma felt, whenever the formation was initiated, but he never felt Yuuma quite so wholly as he did now.

His mind reeled yet he held it together during the duel against that manipulative demon from hell. All at once it was hot, comfortable, calm, frantic, loved, betrayal, longing, sorrow, forgiveness... Emotions that he knew not of and ones that he could name from his own incomplete memory enveloped him, made him feel like screaming until his throat was raw from the overwhelming ecstasy.

He could feel Yuuma stiffen as their feelings combined, yet he made no move to conceal anything. He only bared his soul, disorienting Astral even more yet giving him a sense of peace; giving him something to believe in when he didn't want to.

I want to protect you.

My... Astral...

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!

Astral is my everything.

Please don't be angry.

It's all my fault, please, forgive me.

Let's grow together, forever.

It really was too much to be bombarded with all at once. Yet all Astral could do was revel in the thoughts and emotions that came directly from his partner's heart.

Yuuma... I want to be with you, forever.

 

©Kitty Seeboo


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss was a welcomed accident.

"Stop kidding yourself!" came Yuuma's hoarse retort. Even with tremendous pain coursing through his system, making it difficult to even stand, to even breathe, he'd always have a comeback for the fly bastard. "It doesn't matter how painful it is! I can... duel with Astral."

The celestial being looked at his partner in surprise. By all means, he shouldn't have been. That powerful embrace from Yuuma after the dueling ritual with Eliphas was completed was more than a sufficient display of devotion on the boy's part. Even long before, from the moment Yuuma first admitted that Astral was his friend, to their emotive victory in the duel with III, to the reconstruction of their sacred bonds that Astral had believed to be severed and defiled by Vector, Astral had known that Yuuma cared for and loved him. He knew his heart.

"Being able to duel together again... That's what I consider being happy."

Once upon a time, he recalled, he had said that the emotion of love was something that exceeded his understanding. How wrong he had been all this time.

"Yuuma... Those feelings... I understand what you mean now."

"Astral..." Yuuma reached for his partner (the other half of my soul...), wanting Astral to touch his hand, to reassure himself the beautiful creature before him was still tangible. Astral graciously though weakly did so. Every time they touched, the contact would resonate between them. From the gentlest press of their palms in their duel with Vector, to the death grip they'd found themselves in when they squared off against Number 96, all led to this soothing, trusting caress.

"Pain like this -"

"- yeah, if I'm with you -" Yuuma's words melted into a determined cry as he pushed himself to his feet, Astral aiding him along the way. Then he pulled the boy towards him, albeit a bit too hard.

Red eyes widened when he felt the faintest brush of cool lips – that quickly warmed – against his own. Heterochromatic eyes mimicked the emotion that flickered in Yuuma's, but Astral did not pull away, for in that single moment of absolute unity, Astral swore that he could see the depths of Yuuma's soul through those red windows. Through simply touching hands, Astral was able to feel the strong and steady beat of his partner's heart. Through the meeting of their lips, he could taste Yuuma's very essence. So breathtaking, so unique, so delicious, so Yuuma...

It was like they had constructed the overlay network with themselves and created the miracle of Zexal yet remained two separate entities.

When the kiss was broken, they chose to make no comment on it. They only smiled at each other.

"I'm gonna..."

"I'll..."

"Kattobingu!"

Observation twenty-two: I love Yuuma.

 

©Kitty Seeboo


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never before had Astral longed so desperately to be able to touch Yuuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee! I wrote a fluffy, little Christmas fic… For Thanksgiving… Yay! Well, chronologically, this sort of takes place before Sensation of Touch in my KeyShots, but it can be unrelated. Again, written solely for fun, and, unlike the aforementioned fic, this one explores Yuuma's and Astral's inability to physically touch. Enjoy!

Mistletoe

~ OoO ~

Astral watched as Yuuma and his sister excitedly flitted from room-to-room, cleaning or straightening pieces of furniture and miscellaneous objects every now and again as they hung seemingly endless amounts of those odd decorations about.

Strange, green leaves strewn with red buds (holly, he'd heard Yuuma shout when he asked) bordered the door, while a matching wreath was placed on the front. Little lights that lined the topmost parts of the walls corner-to-corner and blinked multiple colors intrigued Astral. The creature attempted to touch one of them, only to be disappointed when his hand slipped right through it. It would have been nice to be able to just touch one of these decorations. Nonetheless, he settled for simply looking on curiously.

They placed a few more trinkets up, one of which being a glass globe with little, unmoving people trapped inside. Astral worried for those little people, attempting futilely to free them from their confines before an annoyed Yuuma snapped at him and said that they weren't alive. Then he proceeded to shake the globe, and an explosion of white frightened Astral.

"What is that, Yuuma?" His panicked tone awakened Yuuma's mischievous side. He wound up chasing Astral around the living room with the snow globe, laughing at the spirit's genuine fear. His juvenile antics earned him a smack to the back of his head from his sister.

"You idiot! You'll break it! Put it down, now!"

"Yuuma, you're too young to be going senile."

The boy sighed and placed the snow globe back on the counter before turning to explain to Astral – who'd found a safe haven floating parallel to the ceiling – that there was nothing to be afraid of. "Relax, Astral," he began, plopping down on the couch. He'd done more than enough helping for today. "It won't hurt you."

"Then why did you make me believe that it would," the spirit asked, gingerly inching closer to Yuuma, in case the human found something new to startle him with.

"Because... You're so silly," he huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I am silly?"

"Yes! You're very silly! You don't know a lot of things and..." 'And you're always acting like you know it all!'

'Do you truly find so?'

"Stop doing that!" he squeaked, scrambling back and glaring up at the being who hovered so nonchalantly over him. "I mean it! It's so creepy sometimes!"

"Why is it creepy?"

"Because...! Because a person's thoughts are private. You're not supposed to be able to read them."

"Pardon me, but you think too loudly, Yuuma." Astral chose to ignore Yuuma's squawk of indignation in favor of surveying the embellished home.

"May I ask why you and your sister are decorating?"

"Ah! I didn't tell you? It's for Christmas!"

"Christmas?" he repeated.

"Yeah! It's the time of year when people go all out with decorating and cooking, and partners get all lovey-dovey with each other and all that kind of stuff."

"What does 'lovey-dovey' mean?"

"Hm... Well, when two people like each other, they're always hugging and touching and just – well – together!"

"Like you and I."

"Yeah, like... No... No! Not like you and I!"

"We are partners, are we not?"

"Yes, but we're not lovey-dovey!"

"Why not? Is there something wrong with us being 'lovey-dovey'?"

"You can't even begin to imagine... Anyway -" Yuuma gave a fist pump as he continued "- it's a great season for dueling! A lot of new cards and toys come in around this time, parents would bribe their kids into behaving by telling them Santa would bring them all sorts of presents." He squealed in delight. "I can't wait to get some new cards! You think Shark would be up for a duel, Astral?" Yuuma took in the creature's disconcerted expression, calling to him a few times before getting up and waving his hands before him. This action seemed to free Astral from his trance.

"What is a 'Santa'? And why would parents want their children to believe in it?"

Yuuma proceeded to tell him about Santa Claus, the jolly, old man who lived in the North Pole with his wife and elves, making toys for all the good girls and boys. Then he would travel the world on his flying sleigh, pulled by his reindeer, making his rounds Christmas Eve and have everything delivered by Christmas morn. The absolute wonder written on that innocent face as he became engrossed in Yuuma's fantastic tale made the boy want to act out every single detail, sing the merry songs even if he'd be bad at pronouncing the English lyrics.

He played a guessing game with the reindeer's names:

"And what do you call the most famous reindeer of all?"

"... Dolly, perhaps? Based on the frequency of the names beginning with D."

"You're reading too much into it... It's Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer."

"Impossible! Reindeer do not have red noses!"

"Well, this one does!"

He told him about Frosty the Snowman:

"An inanimate snowman that comes to life because of a magical hat? That's rather farfetched."

"It's the magic of Christmas time."

"... Continue."

He even told him that they'd be bringing a tree home soon:

"So you intend to plant a tree inside your house."

"Well... not so much 'plant' as -"

"- would it not thrive better outside?"

"You're reading too much into it again."

By the end of it, Yuuma was entirely given to entertaining Astral. How naïve he was to believe everything that came out of Yuuma's mouth, yet he couldn't bring himself to tell him that any of it was fictitious. Astral was so excited about a being that could travel the entire expanse of the Earth in one night, so excited to meet him (especially when he learned that Santa only came when the girls and boys slept). The being had tried to ushered Yuuma to sleep that very hour, hoping that it would bring Santa to their home sooner.

When asked as to why he was so thrilled about the man who lived up north, Astral's reply was, "If this man could grant the wishes of good children, then perhaps he would grant mine."

"To go back to the Astral world, right?"

"No." The blunt answer floored Yuuma. "You are helping me accomplish that. I wish to be able to touch, to feel the world around me." Mismatched eyes of liquid gold and clear white zeroed in on Yuuma. "I would especially want to touch you, Yuuma."

There were so many things wrong with that statement, things that made Yuuma briefly redden with embarrassment. The sincerity and conviction with which Astral spoke captivated him, banishing any perverse thought, and tore a gasp from his lips. He'd never known Astral to have developed such a desire. It sent a pain so sharp through his heart that he had to clutch his chest. Santa couldn't do that for the entity. When he went to say so, however, he choked.

What kind of monster would he be to crush those brittle hopes?

The only thing he could utter was a weak, "Astral..."

"Are you finished going crazy?" the violet-haired woman asked, coming to stand in between him and Astral. "Yuuma, imaginary friends are normal for a five-year-old, not a middle-school boy with the mentality of a three-year-old." Well... That was insulting. "Look, I'm going to run to the store to put in our order for the Christmas cake, okay? Try not to destroy the house while I'm gone."

"You're so mean, Sis!" he whined, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at her. Akari simply sighed in exasperation as she tried but failed to conceal her amusement. The invisible creature floated closer to her, observing closely as she lifted a strange plant above herself and Yuuma and leaned down to place a kiss upon her little brother's cheek.

Astral watched as Yuuma flailed and spluttered unintelligibly while Akari merely giggled at his reaction.

What would it be like to place his lips against that tanned flesh? To trace every contour of his body, learning what else triggered pain and pleasure besides dueling and eating. How wonderful it would be to touch and be touched by Yuuma.

Seeing how Akari now pulled his little brother into a smothering embrace, showering him with kisses while Yuuma fought to get away, he couldn't help but feel envious of her. It must have been nice to have an ability that was so often taken for granted. If he could have that sense for even an hour, he'd treasure every second of it, and while he'd try to explore as many things as he could during this time, he'd spend the vast majority of it on Yuuma. Even if he'd squirm and kick and try to dislodge Astral at first, the creature was certain that the boy would succumb if he was persistent enough. Yuuma always tried his best to quell Astral's inquisitive tendencies.

Akari dropped the strange plant (sharp, green leaves with little, white buds at its center that had a little, red bow tied around its stem) into her brother's lap as she disentangled herself from him.

"Why do we even have this?!"

"Who knows?" she replied with a shrug. Her lips formed a sly grin as she chirped, "Maybe Kotori could come for a visit." The tanned boy flushed at her insinuation, spewing expletives at her retreating form, only to by silenced when Haru swatted him with her broom for using such coarse language.

"Sorry, Grandma," he muttered lowly, donning an expression of innocence. The elder scrutinized him carefully before deeming his apology worthy of acceptance. Then she directed him where to hang the mistletoe (Astral heard the woman refer to it as), and Yuuma reluctantly obeyed.

He fetched the stepladder and ascended it. Then he proceeded to hook the little plant to one of the fixtures in the sitting room, muttering about how pointless it was for them to have one.

"What are the effects of a 'mistletoe'?"

Yuuma nearly fell off the ladder when Astral asked this, but was fortunately able to steady himself in time. He laughed loudly and nervously, earning himself a confused look from his grandmother, who was sweeping nearby. He gave her a sheepish shrug before finishing securing the mistletoe.

Astral began to conjure his own conclusions as to what the purpose of this 'mistletoe' was while he patiently awaited Yuuma's response. Akari had pulled it out before she placed her lips against Yuuma's cheek, so perhaps that was its use. Then again, its revelation could have been completely coincidental with her showering her little brother with clearly unwanted affection. He debated these options, even considering the bizarre term that Yuuma had earlier utilized (lovey-dovey, was it?) before he settled for believing that the mistletoe was somehow connected to the teasing kisses the boy had been made the unwilling recipient of.

He waited for Yuuma's input to either confirm or reject his suspicions.

Said boy purposely took a long time to answer because... Well, how was he supposed to answer? Should he just say when two people walk under one together, they stop and kiss? He was still rather red-faced from their lovey-dovey escapade, and from his sister pouring those distasteful kisses all over him. Still, he couldn't just leave Astral without a satisfactory answer, unfortunately.

So, he beckoned the being closer. His sister and grandmother have both seen him 'act crazy' enough for one day. As luck would have it, his grandmother left the room at that point, humming softly as she went about her business. For caution's sake, he still whispered. "When two people find themselves beneath one, they have to kiss."

"And what will this 'kiss' do?" Astral whispered in return despite the fact that no one but Yuuma would hear him.

"It just... I don't know. It's supposed to make you happy," he finished lamely. Astral was honestly consulting with the wrong person. Yuuma wasn't Dr. Love. He couldn't answer questions about something that he had no prior experience with. "Wait. Do you even know what a kiss is?"

"I have not made any lucid observations of it, but I assumed that it was what Akari has done to you earlier."

"Yeah... That's definitely a kiss."

"That kiss did not seem to make you happy."

"Of course it didn't!" he lied, knowing that Astral would never realize this.

"Then your definition is incorrect."

"I... Shut up, Astral," he hissed, miffed with his attitude. "So happy isn't the right word. But, they're special. You don't just share a kiss with every- and anyone, especially on the mouth." Yuuma tried his hardest to explain what was so special about this act, why it was unlike dueling or other recreational activities. It was a sacrosanct expression, one shared only under the covenant of love. Astral gradually came to understand this alien concept, using his own limited database of knowledge concerning humans.

Yuuma was his partner, bonded to him through their unbreakable link, through Zexal. While, at first, he was not nearly an ideal person to be associated with, being held dear to Yuuma had been an instrumental source of ebullience for him. The first time Yuuma had informed him that he was also considered a friend... The way his form radiated with a feeling so indescribable, it made him feel invigorated, invincible.

Astral wanted nothing other than to share such an intimate moment with Yuuma, curious to see if this special act would reproduce the same effect that the boy's touching words had (and still has) on him.

So he levitated closer, keeping in mind the procedure that Yuuma had involved him of; a simple, tender press of lips. The thirteen-year-old did not seem to be certain that it was the correct one, but it was the one that Astral was willing to follow.

The being could feel his energy begin to pulsate with delight, reacting to the proximity of his partner. Heterochromatic eyes gauged Yuuma's reaction, watching as those ruby red eyes widened in panic as those succulent lips parted in an audible gasp.

"Astral!" he squeaked, leaning away from the being. "What are you doing?!"

"I am going to kiss you."

"Don't!"

They argued for a bit, Yuuma vehemently refusing Astral's advances, while the extraterrestrial simply countered his statements with logic. Their relationship already transcended that of what Yuuma depicted as romance (his words were shallow, though, lacking insight on the subject matter). Astral began to believe that somehow kissing would not even begin to cover the basis of what they had.

Though he bickered contrary to Astral's wish, his young mind began to wonder. What would it be like to kiss Astral? Would those lips be as cold as Astral looked? Would they both burn up at the slightest brush? What would Astral taste like? Like water? Like the heavens for which he was named? Would it be as thrilling as the adventures that he'd gone on throughout his life, or even more so?

Yuuma subconsciously leaned forward, his eyelids drooping to half-mast as he attempted to press his lips to Astral's, even as he endlessly repeated the word, "No." Kissing might construct a new layer of trust between them... Or it could be forgettable, but Yuuma sincerely doubted the latter. Anything and everything he shared with Astral – good, bad, or annoying – was all but forgettable.

What he'd forgotten during this pivotal moment was that Astral was intangible. A stinging pain was his reward as he slipped right through Astral and wound up kissing the floor.

Disappointment was not strong enough a word to describe what Astral felt during that moment, his hopes shattering like the mere illusions they were.

He did not turn to face Yuuma, even as the boy whined in pain. He heard him scramble to his feet, assuring Haru (who had let her knitting utensils drop to the floor as she hurried to the parlor) that he was okay, that he was just a little clumsy. Clumsy and weird. Those were certainly two words that fit Yuuma well.

"Astral." He kept his arms crossed and his body facing the mistletoe, but glanced back at Yuuma to show that he was listening. Very rarely did the human take such a soft tone with him, and – whenever he did – he'd capture Astral's undivided attention.

He felt Astral. That touch was far different from natural interaction, something foreign yet addictive to the senses. A cold static that raised goosebumps all along his nape and arms and back. The first time he fell through the creature, nothing of the sort happened. It was just falling. Now... Astral was becoming more corporeal! Not entirely and it certainly would not be so for a while (who knew how long it would be before Astral's form became fully palpable), but the possibility excited Yuuma.

Pink lips tingled from their almost kiss, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt as if he could do anything, and he wanted to let Astral know... That look on his face was depressing. It deflated Yuuma's happy mood. Did Astral not like it? Worse yet, did Astral not feel it?

He asked the beautiful creature to face him fully, and Astral complied, floating closer and closer, lowering himself until his feet were upon the carpet. He could not hide his astonishment when Yuuma tiptoed and pressed his lips to Astral's mouth. Though he could not feel the pressure of that mouth against his own, his energy began to stream erratically through his form, grateful to Yuuma for fulfilling his desire.

Astral mimicked his partner's actions, closing his eyes and tilting his head in the opposite direction. His hands instinctively outlined the shape of his hips and waist, following the way it curved and narrowed, pretending that he could actually feel his body. Yuuma simply kept his hands where Astral's shoulders were, the slight distortion in the air allowing him to know where to stop.

The first time Yuuma tried to end their kiss, Astral pursued his lips, leaning down and cupping his face, maintaining their nonexistent contact. Soft, red eyes absorbed the blissful look that seemed etched to that glowing face, his warm breath slipping through his lips and melding with the frigid distortion, creating little sparks that tickled Yuuma's lips in the backlash.

When Yuuma firmly ceased to continue to partake in their loving escapade, dissatisfaction became Astral's companion once more. Though, it was not a strong as the feeling he could not place. The primal want to trap Yuuma and have his way with him, to be locked with him in inescapable, sensual abandon.

The boy watched as the celestial entity crossed his arms and shifted his position so that he was sitting on air, smiling down upon his young partner.

Before Yuuma could say anything, a rhapsody of laughter unrestrained caught his attention, and he whipped around to see that both his sister and grandmother had returned, and were very much enjoying the odd display.

"Someone looks like they're practicing for Kotori!" Akari teased, winking suggestively at Yuuma. Said boy blushed and voiced his vehement denials, complaining about how rude it was of them to spy on him.

Amidst the sounds of laughter and chagrined squeaks, Astral's gentle gaze left the family and returned to the mistletoe, embedding its design and purpose in his mind. The little plant looked gorgeous beneath the fluorescent lighting, the little buds almost shimmering. The red thread of destiny tied around its stem looked so frail at first glance, but Astral knew that it was as unbreakable as his bond with Yuuma, the noisy human who had become his reason to fight.

 

©Kitty Seeboo


	5. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral never realized how much fun it would be to touch Yuuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another KeyShot~! This one was inspired by my RPs with ygofriendship123. You're a doll, my dear! I treasure our interactions! Essentially, Yuuma is ticklish, and Kotori and Astral take advantage of that. ^^ Hints of keyshipping and skyshipping on (believe/pictureshipping?)! Enjoy! Also, Happy belated Easter! R&R!

The simplest of touches would make Yuuma jump. A playful jab to the side. A gentle brush against his nape. Even a poke to his cheek. Astral would catch his stifled giggles, the way he would squirm to avoid anymore contact, though he never understood those reactions. Perhaps it was just one of the many mysteries of the untouchable human body that would remain unsolved.

It had never stirred his interest in earnest, not until he had lived with Yuuma long enough to have grown accustomed to his many quirks, his frustrating stubbornness, his boundless determination, his endearing smile, his  _ **Kattobingu**_.

At one point, Astral began to believe that he would be more than happy to stay with this boy, to live and grow with him forever.

When some of their friends (Shark, Kaito, and Kotori) gained the ability to see him, Astral was ecstatic. It gave him hope that - perhaps one day - he would gain the ability to physically interact with them, with Yuuma. Actually high-five him for once. Duel against him. Hold his hand, see if it was as warm as Yuuma's heart.

He never thought of touching any other part of him until after the  _ **World Duel Carnival**_.

A little get-together was hosted at the Tsukumo residence. Nothing big. They dueled, they ate, they laughed, they played various other games, and they even danced. Yuuma changed partners often, some outright declining to partake in his silly behavior ( _"Come on, Shark! Just one song." "Get away from me."_ ), while others accepted with a smile ( _"Cat-chan, I don't think this a slow dance song." "Hm?"_ ). He even guided Astral to the floor, swaying to the beat of the music, graceful and effortless movements that made Astral think that Yuuma was quite the talent. If only he had inherited such flawlessness in dueling, or at least be more willing to accept tutelage.

Overall, they all just made the most of their time together.

Akari even permitted the kids to have a few sips of champagne and sherry, in the spirit of good cheer.

"OK! No one breathes a word of this. Capisci? I will deny everything."

Excited as they were to taste – for some – their first alcoholic beverage, they were a bit tentative, save for Haruto and Yuuma. The dark-haired boy already had this privilege before. As for Haruto, he was simply eager to try something new. Kaito stopped them both, though.

"That's a bit risky. You're both too young anyway," he chastised.

"Oh hush, you underage brat," she snapped, shoving a glass into his hands. He coughed into his fist and moved to place the drink on the table. Akari chortled and teased, "Is Tenjo Kaito afraid of a little alcohol? I thought you said this guy was badass, Yuuma!"

Said boy turned beet red and adamantly denied this. The blond boy simply shook his head before taking a sip. Not bad. Not too bitter, either. The right swirl of full-bodied fruitiness. Haruto hopped up to his brother, reaching for the glass, and Kaito permitted him to have a taste.

It was delicious!

"Oi! Haruto! Not so much!"

Each took a glass, the ubiquitous hesitance dispersing as they followed the set example. Then a toast was declared.

"What is alcohol, Yuuma?" Astral asked once the general cheer dissolved.

"Hm? Oh... Ah... It's a drink."

"Does it taste good?"

"I don't think so. Not by itself, anyway. If it's diluted, sure."

"If it doesn't taste good, then why add it at all?" A simple solution, really, but nothing was ever simple with humans, especially Yuuma.

"Because it enhances the flavor sometimes. Also, it makes you dizzy after a while."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's fun!" He gave the creature a thumbs up. "Trust me. Oh! We can do Zexal later. Then you'll know what it's like to be buzzed."

"Do I want to be?"

"It really depends."

Astral observed the effects of this ' _alcohol_ ' on the others. Inexperienced and thrilled at the deceptive sweetness, some gulped and those who did not took their sips too frequently. Not a single one of them could hold their liquor. Not even Kaito, surprisingly.

Peals of boisterous laughter rang out as they began jumping around and playing little games like tag. Others grew even more quiet, but became quite affectionate.

Like the blond teenager who tickled and snuggled his younger brother on the couch.

" _Nii-san! Stop it!" he squealed, trying to wriggle free from his hold._

" _Gotcha! Is my cute, little brother ticklish?" Kaito nuzzled his belly, making him laugh even harder._

Like Ryouga, who was draped across Yuuma, drowsiness evident in his handsome features.

" _Yuuma... Let's dance."_

" _I think you need to go to bed, Shark."_

" _Silly Yuuma. You can't dance in a bed."_

It mattered not, though, as each child fell asleep within the hour, except for Kotori and Yuuma, who devoted their remaining energies to assisting Akari, Haru, and Tetsuo's sister in tidying up a bit and making the slumbering children a bit more comfortable before heading to Yuuma's room. The plopped down on the mattress, took one look at each other, and laughed.

Astral watched this odd exchange before adding his newest conclusion to his observation log:  _ **Alcohol does strange things to humans**_.  _ **I hope it will not do the same to me**_.

The two chatted idly, about dueling, about school, they even touched briefly on something called ' _crushes_ '. Yuuma seemed quite relaxed while discussing this, but Astral noted how Kotori would fidget and glance at Yuuma before blushing. He worried that the girl might have been getting sick due to the effects of that alcohol. A quiet inquiry from Astral chased away those odd symptoms, though.

What could these ' _crushes_ ' be for them to have such a negative impact on Kotori?

Yuuma's soft reply confused him all the more. "A crush is someone you like. Someone you love." There it was. The incomprehensible emotion: Love. Dangerous (deadly, in Anna's case). Painful. Unnerving. Yet... between friends... Kind. Connecting. Disarming. An ever-changing combination of emotions every bit as mystifying as the  _ **Numeron Code**_.

When asked who he loved, Yuuma gave an answer that was so utterly Yuuma: "I love all my friends." His luminous form brightened at that response, inconspicuously so, however, as not even Astral was aware of the change. All he knew was that the answer made him happy.

Kotori, on the contrary, was slightly more prying, poking Yuuma, asking who he liked, singling out particular persons (like Cathy). Yuuma did not take the bait, or rather he did not understand her perspective as he continued to insist that he had no favorites. It might have been the loosening effects of the alcohol, but the person that Yuuma pinpointed as his closest friend was Astral, considering the fact that their souls were so inextricably linked.

That was certainly something Astral would like to hear on a regular basis.

Hazel eyes narrowed, and she splayed her fingers against his clothed stomach before wiggling them. The dark-haired boy pushed her away slightly, demanding that she ceased her actions as he was so ticklish. A spark of wickedness flickered in those eyes before she pounced, pinning the boy beneath her, making him shriek and writhe beneath her ruthless assault.

"Stop! Please...!" he whined, grabbing at the sly hands that drummed along his sides.

"Hm... I'll think about it." It was not until he rolled right off the bed did she grant him some form of reprieve. Though, even then, she leaned over and let her fingers dance atop the exposed flesh of his stomach. "Tell me who you like." Yuuma simply snickered and flinched away from those mischievous digits, rolling along the carpet until he could lay peaceably. Then he reiterated his prior answer, earning a snort from Kotori. "Jeez... You're impossible."

"What was that?" Astral softly inquired, hovering closer to Kotori.

"That was a tickle fight, Astral," she announced, swinging her legs over the edge before getting to her feet. Yuuma screamed when she advanced upon him, rolling away from her until he came face-to-face with a white wall. He had not even a chance to escape before he was subject to another round of tickling. "It's fun!"

"It's not – Ah...!" he interjected, jolting at every invasive touch, desperately trying to protect his sensitive torso by curling into himself, but was unable (and also a tad unwilling) to defend against the onslaught.

Every move he made enticed Astral. The sheen of sweat that shimmered along caramel flesh, the way his chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath, the melodious laughter that appealed to elfin ears, the way this mouthy boy was – at long last – at a loss for words.

Astral found himself grinning, bounding from side-to-side, his fingers itching to touch though he knew he could not. Dejection was kept at bay, though, as Astral directed Kotori where to tickle. His arms, his legs, his feet, his stomach, his neck. Everywhere and anywhere that Astral had wanted to touch himself, curious to see if it would produce the desired results.

He was not displeased.

The two had fallen asleep not long after, and though Astral had not experienced the buzz of alcohol, nor gotten the chance to overlay with Yuuma, he did enjoy a game equally riveting.

Astral still respected the established boundaries, but sometimes his mind would stray, and his body would act accordingly. It was certainly not his fault that Yuuma had become comfortable enough to change in his presence. It was certainly not his fault that he enjoyed the ripple of tanned muscles as Yuuma flexed and ran around and prepared for another day of lessons and dueling. It was certainly not his fault that he had come to develop an appreciation for the aesthetic beauty of the boy's bare body. He would not follow him into the bathroom, still mindful of Yuuma's warning, but whenever he could catch a glimpse...

Sometimes he wished that Yuuma was under the influence regularly. Then perhaps it would be easier to play (as he and Kotori and many of their friends had done that night) without consequences. It was all harmless fun, right? Everyone laughed and played and fell soundly asleep. Docile and innocent. Liberating, even. The opportunity to be more open. Fulfilling the want to be closer with your loved ones without ridicule or repercussion. Astral could become used to that, and he hoped to one day.

At long last, he was bestowed the chance. Granted that he did not seize it at first, he quickly warmed to the idea. No matter what bad blood tainted their bond, no matter what demons in disguise attacked with the sole purpose of sowing the seeds of doubt and distrust and hatred, there would always be an intimacy between them ( _their_ _ **Zexal**_ ) that was both indestructible and eternal.

Perhaps it was the bristling fright he felt when Vector and Black Mist trapped them and nearly killed his partner, or perhaps it was merely the fact that Yuuma looked simply adorable in whiskers that probed Astral to pinch his cheek as they worked on their deck. To insure that his tangibility had not faded; to insure that Yuuma was not a specter, that he had not fallen prey to Vector's insanity; to insure that those chubby cheeks would not be growing whiskers anytime soon, no matter how cute he looked.

Whatever the reasoning, it did not fail to elicit an indignant squawk from Yuuma.

"What's the big idea?" he barked, smacking away the frigid hand.

"You are soft."

"Yeah... Well... You are too." He pouted and poked Astral in the cheek once before smoothing his palm against cerulean skin. "And cold." Temperature should have been what Yuuma was solely referring to...

Astral kept his hand in place as Yuuma began to move away, then he mimicked his previous motions. The boy flinched lightly at the icy flood against his warm skin. Before Yuuma could question his motives, Astral brought up the subject of tickle fights. Instinctively, Yuuma went on the defensive, shielding his belly with his free hand.

Suspicion lit cerise eyes as he asked, "W-What's it to ya?"

"Didn't Kotori and you have this 'tickle fight' the night you drank alcohol?"

"Yeah. So?"

"It looked like fun."

"It wasn't!"

"You were laughing."

"You're wrong!"

"I am not."

Thus they bickered until a furious Yuuma smacked both hands away and declared, "So you wanna have a tickle fight, huh? Well, let's do it!" And he pounced on the creature. Tanned fingers scrambled his body and created this unpleasant, intense sensation. He squirmed beneath those fingers, his confusion evident. Is this what tickling felt like? How come he was not laughing? All he was feeling was the urge to escape. Yuuma, however, seemed undeterred at his lack of response and kept at it.

When he finally opened his mouth to command Yuuma to stop, laughter came out. So smoothly it flowed that it became hard to contain, then Astral completely lost his wit. He gripped those wrists, trying to pry them off of his body, tossing his head from side-to-side, yelling for Yuuma to stop.

Being able to tickle Astral was so fun! Seeing Astral – so confident, so mighty - reduced to pleas and struggling was as sweet as ice-cream beneath the summertime sun. His laughter... it was so mesmerizing. More beautiful than any voice, any aria. A laugh befitting an angel.

The brief moment Yuuma let himself enjoy the sound of his laughter was all Astral needed to reverse their positions. The sudden change struck Yuuma dumb, and all he could mutter was a weak, "Astral?" before he was reduced to nothing but a squirming, giggling mass.

The brilliance of Astral's aura increased with each reaction, with each desperate act of defense that never succeeded against the relentless siege. Not until he tasted the sheer vulnerability that Kotori had exposed those few months ago. Fingers trod every inch of thin fabric, of the body that squirmed beneath his inquisitive stimulation.

"Yuuma! Shut up and go to bed!" came Akari's bellow.

Thus, their game ended. Though Astral was rather disappointed by its short duration, he could not say that he had not enjoyed it while it lasted. Perhaps they could have another one of these tickle fights another time.

Upon catching his breath, the first thing Yuuma did was poke him in the eye.

"You little... What was that for?" he growled, pulling his legs to his chest.

"It seemed like a fun activity to try with you."

Yuuma sighed and ran his fingers through dark locks. "And you say ' _I'm_ ' the weird one." His frustration was clearly feigned, or at least not as severe as he wanted Astral to believe, judging by the constant twitch of his lips. "Stick to dueling."

"Gladly. However, your skills in that specific area are still inadequate."

"What did you say?!"

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**© Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
